7 Años Sin Ti
by DesolateGalaxy
Summary: Secuela de Nuestro Último Adiós en donde ya han pasado 7 años desde el adiós definitivo entre Ash & Misty, sin embargo, los sentimientos de la chica de cabello naranja siguen ahí lo que la obliga a tomar la decisión de ir a enfrentar a Ash y hablar acerca de un asunto muy importante y a la vez delicado.
1. 7 Años sin ti

7 Años Sin Ti

Han pasado 7 largos años desde que Misty abandonaba Kanto, desde aquellos sucesos que la separaron de Ash, la pelirroja era feliz en una casa en la Región de Hojas Doradas, mientras cocinaba observaba la hora ya que alguien llegaría. Golpean la puerta, una chica de cabello negro, peinado igual al de su madre hace algunos años atrás y unas marcas igual a las de Ash.

— ¡Mamá, ya llegamos! —decía la niña.

— ¿Qué tal te fue cariño? —preguntaba Misty con su pelo largo y anaranjado.

Después de decirle la chica se dispuso a comer un estupendo plato de ramen en tanto su madre lavaba el uniforme de la pequeña. Luego junto a otra ropa lo colgaba en el tendedero, una fina brisa recorre sus mejillas que tras esa ropa se encontraba el horizonte, hacia ese punto se encontraba Kanto, recordando con nostalgia y dolor a aquel chico que mucho daño le causo pero aún no olvidaba, más aun sí la hija se parecía en demasía a él. A veces tenía remordimiento de no haberle dicho aquel día que estaba embarazada, quizás aquello hubiese salvado la relación pero por una razón Misty prefirió callar. Los días pasaban y ella recordaba los buenos momentos, a veces su hija interrumpía su lapsus preguntando que le ocurría, donde estaba su padre. Eso hacia enojar un poco a Misty pero para que no lo notase ella le decía que había muerto. Llegaba otro día de escuela para la chica y mamá le preparaba su almuerzo dándole también su beso de despedida, alzando la mano veía como el autobús se iba aprovechando su soledad lloraba, lloraba mientras observaba unas fotos que se había tomado con Ash, luego encendía la chimenea quemando en ella las fotos, eliminando todo recuerdo de él pero a la vez se preguntaba qué sería de él, acaso superó su tristeza, encontraría a alguien. Finalmente se da cuenta de la hora y comienza a prepararse un plato de fideos.

En un lugar de Kalos, una chica de sombrero rosa se columpiaba en un parque tomando cínicamente un helado mientras murmuraba.

— Han pasado 7 años desde que mi Ash está solo, creo que es hora de ir a hacerle compañía —sonreía mientras chupaba el helado.

Al terminar tomaba su bicicleta para ir a ver a Ash quién actualmente reside en Ciudad Romantis. Antes compraba un peluche para regalárselo, se tomaba su tiempo en una tienda, habían de diversos tamaños y colores. Decide llevarse uno con forma de Pikachu, lo guarda en su mochila dirigiéndose al centro pokémon antes de partir.

Luego un grupo de niños la observan y le van a pedir un autógrafo, ella amablemente se los da y los chicos se van alegres. Se pone al teléfono mientras espera a sus pokémon y habla con su madre diciendo que iría a ver a su Ash, su madre le dice que vaya con calma y que esta vez no se mande una cagada como la de hace 7 años. Se despide de ella, toma su bicicleta poniendo rumbo ya hacia Ciudad Romantis. En el trayecto se pierde en un bosque de Beedrill pero para su salvación aparece Brock pero este la regaña por causar molestias a los insectos. Serena sabía que el moreno la odiaba pero ella sin remordimiento le dice que iba a ver su querido Ash y que él no debía entrometerse en asuntos que no le correspondían. Mas este le dice que si le compete ya que Misty & Ash eran sus amigos.

Serena prosigue su rumbo cantando alegremente mientras los Pidgey cantaban, esta vez se topa con un furioso Ursaring que le destruye su bicicleta pero la aparición del profesor Oak la saca de un aprieto, ella le da las gracias y se retira de inmediato sabiendo que la criticarían. La cabello castaño se queja por tener que caminar además de maldecir al Ursaring, en eso un automóvil pasa por ahí, Serena hace dedo y el tipo se para. Ambos se presentan y van conversando amistosamente, él le da su número telefónico y esta hace lo mismo.

Al llegar Serena le agarra en la entrepierna y luego se saca su blusa para poner sus pechos desnudos en la cara del tipo como agradecimiento por haberla aventado.

Ciudad Romantis, un Ash barbudo con el pelo demasiado largo paseaba por la ciudad, el ex campeón miraba a todas las parejas caminando, besándose y otras agarrados de las manos. Todo aquello lo tenía muy mal ya que los recuerdos de Misty eran imposibles de olvidar, pero por qué mudarse en aquella ciudad, sabiendo que le haría mal pero aun así decidió vivir ahí, con la esperanza de volver a ver a Misty.

— Misty, si supieras cuanto te extraño, aún no he sido capaz de sacarte de mi corazón…sé que no hay nada que pueda arreglarlo pero si hubiese una posibilidad créeme que estaría dispuesto a todo para tener tú amor otra vez —murmuraba para sus adentros mientras veía a cientos de parejas.

Llegó hasta un lugar donde una piedra de cristal con forma de corazón era el centro donde parejas de toda edad se sacaba fotos o dejaban su huella cerca. Posteriormente llegó a una cafetería donde pidió un café con un pastel, una joven camarera, con su pelo rubio tomado, unos lentes rojos, piel color pastel y ojos verdes causando una atracción en Ash.

A la salida del local Ash decide armarse de valor y preguntar su nombre, ella le contesta que su nombre es Ariadna, este le invita salir y ella gustosamente le acepta ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Entonces él decide volver a su hogar para afeitarse y luego en su lujoso auto llevar a la chica a un restaurante elegante.

La chica comenta que era un honor salir con un ex campeón tras escuchar su nombre, en tanto él le pregunta a que más se dedicaba aparte de ser camarera. La tipa responde sonriente que era estudiante de medicina y que llegó a Japón como parte de un programa de intercambio. Ash queda asombrado y le pregunta de qué zona era, esta le dice que es sudamericana. Al día siguiente ambos volvieron a verse, esta vez fueron al cine a ver una película romántica, luego ambos van hacia Bahía Azul a disfrutar unos días de vacaciones.

Cuando Ash por fin creía haber encontrado a alguien con quién rehacer su vida, Serena llegaba a Ciudad Romantis para seducir de nuevo a su ex novio. Ash y Ariadna tomados de la mano iniciaban un romance que sorprendería a más de alguno.

En Pueblo Paleta, Kanto, Delia realizaba los quehaceres hogareños junto con Mr. Mime. En ese instante recibe una llamada por parte de su hijo que en dos días más iría a verla junto con su nueva novia. La madre queda impactada al saber que su hijo tenía novia pero tranquila de saber que no podía ser Serena, la perra que jodió la relación entre su hijo y Misty.

Pasaba la aspiradora mientras se acordaba de la chica pelirroja, que sería de ella o sí acaso sabría ya de la relación de su hijo.

Serena llega a la casa de Ash pero no encuentra a nadie, una de las vecinas le pregunta quién era, esta le responde que es una amiga y si acaso sabía dónde estaban, la vecina le dice que andaba con una chica en Bahía Azul, entonces los celos de la pelo castaño se activan y toma un bus que se dirige hacia allá.

Ash en tanto masajeaba el cuerpo de su novia hasta que llegó hacia los pechos de la chica, delicadamente acariciaba sus pezones, Ariadna trataba de parar a su pareja pero este seguía tanto que se rinde y deja que él haga lo que quiera. Sin importarles el público Ash comienza a penetrarla mientras besaba su cuello, la chica gemía de placer pero entonces Ash comienza a recordar todo de golpe causando una jaqueca.

En la Región de Hojas Doradas, Misty recibía la visita de un viejo amigo, Tracey. Ella le sirve algo de beber mientras charlan, la pelirroja pregunta como supo que estaba en este lugar. Tracey le recuerda que hace una semana atrás le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él. Misty se disculpa por no recordar y es entonces que le dice que ella aún no ha podido olvidar además que su hija había comenzado a sospechar de quién pudiese ser su padre. Su amigo piensa un poco y le dice que debe dejar su orgullo de lado para decirle a su hija que Ash era su padre pero eso no quería decir que debían volver, sí ella aún lo amaba debía hacérselo saber pero sí él cometía un error más Misty no debería de perdonarle todos sus cagadas. Es así que Misty decide armarse de valor y volver a Kanto, visitar a sus hermanas, a Delia, Brock y luego ir a enfrentar a Ash para decirle todo lo que siente por ella y que si realmente él estaría dispuesto a cambiar para poder perdonarle.

De vuelta con Ash, él se vestía y se retiraba del lugar junto con su novia preguntando qué es lo que ocurría a lo que el joven de la gorra le dice.

— Esto está mal Ariadna, recién nos estamos conociendo…—decía preocupado.

— Amor, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? No importa que llevemos poco tiempo de conocernos, tú lo haces porque me amas…las caricias que me dabas son con amor o no me amas —con claros signos de preocupación.

— No es eso…—luego las imágenes donde se revolcaba con May y la tristeza de Misty invadían su cabeza pero luego piensa que es mejor ocultarlo por el momento para luego disculparse argumentando que era una jaqueca de algo que no podía recordar.

Ambos regresan a la cabaña para ir a ducharse juntos y después dormir bajo el techo de cristal permitiendo observar las estrellas aunque no era lo mismo como cuando estaba con Misty. La sensación que atravesaba todo su cuerpo era única, la pelirroja era única pero el no valoro lo que tenía y solo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba cuando era demasiado tarde. Ariadna dormía plácidamente mientras que su novio no conciliaba el suyo, es entonces que decide a ir a tomar un poco de aire saliendo a trotar en compañía de su viejo amigo Pikachu con quién estuvo bastante tiempo distanciado y todo este tiempo la rata amarilla permanecía en su pokeball.

Los dos hablaban, Ash se disculpaba y preguntaba que debía hacer, sus impulsos sexuales aún estaban presentes y era algo complicado de poder evitar más aun sí ahora tenía novia, para suerte suya todavía no se encontraba con Serena, empero, no sabía que ella venía de camino a aguarle la vida una vez más. Los celos de ella más su obsesión por Ash la llevarían a cometer un acto más bajo que el anterior.

Misty en tanto ordenaba su maleta para al día siguiente partir junto a su hija a Kanto pero el temor de encontrar a Ash en actos sucios, que viera lo desgraciado que era él no sería nada bueno para su hija pero peor sería no saber quién fue su padre, ella a fin de cuentas quería cumplir el anhelado sueño de su hija; conocer a su padre.

En Ciudad Celeste, precisamente en el Gimnasio de aquel lugar dos de las hermanas sensacionales actuaban en un espectáculo mientras Daisy hablaba por teléfono con su hermana Misty. En ello le cuenta que regresa a Kanto en compañía de una persona que les agradaría mucho a ellas además de visitar a Delia y lo más importante es que buscaría a Ash para atender un asunto delicado. Daisy se sorprende preguntando porque quería verlos después de todo lo que ocurrió además de regañarla por no comunicarse durante dos años a lo cual Misty le dice que lo siente argumentando que su vida había mejorado considerablemente olvidándose totalmente de Kanto hasta que encontró una foto de Ash que conservaba. Luego Daisy pregunta con quién estaba a lo cual le responde que era su cuñado Tracey, la rubia se ruboriza y muy enojada le dice que solo eran amigos, la cabello anaranjado la provoca diciendo que no es muy común que dos amigos vayan a un restaurante romántico a cenar o vayan de camping los dos solos. Daisy corta muy ofuscada mientras Misty reía sin parar, Tracey la miraba nervioso manifestando que sólo eran amigos a lo que la pelo naranja le decía sí claro.

Al otro lado aparecían Lily & Violet que recién habían terminado el show preguntando a su hermana mayor porque estaba tan molesta, Daisy le dice que su hermana volvía causando que estas dos armaran un alboroto comenzando a organizarse para recibirla como se merecía su hermana menor. De pronto la expresión de Daisy cambia pensando en que asunto tenía que hablar su hermana con Ash. Caminando de un lado a otro Daisy decide darse un baño tratando de olvidar todo este asunto que la tenía muy agitada.

— ¿Crees que tendrás el amor de Ash, maldita zorra? —murmuraba Serena mientras en su retorcida mente planeaba la mejor manera de humillar a la novia de Ash.

En el Aeropuerto de Ciudad Otoño, Región de Hojas Doradas, Misty en compañía con Tracey abordaban el avión que los llevaría a Kanto, la hija de Misty estaba visiblemente emocionada porque por fin conocería a su padre, contrastando con la preocupación de la pelirroja que pensaba seriamente sí contarle la verdad acerca de su padre u ocultarle información que pudiese afectarle.

Y Así sin sospechar nada tanto Ash como los demás a excepción de sus hermanas ignoraban la venida de Misty en compañía con su hija & Tracey que traerían consecuencias, para peor Serena tenía en mente un plan que arruinaría nuevamente una relación suya, ¿Qué será?

Continuara…


	2. Revelando el Pasado Ash & Misty

Revelando el Pasado; Ash & Misty

Los Spearow y Fearow volaban majestuosamente al lado del avión, allí sentada mirando por la ventana estaba la pequeña niña emocionada por ir a ver a su padre y a la vez confusa de el por qué su madre le había dicho que estaba muerto a lo cual supuso que algo malo debió haber hecho su padre. La pelirroja con cierto nerviosismo y alegría a la vez notaba que ella debió darse cuenta de que algo malo pasó siendo inteligente, bueno para ella no le sorprendía ya que su hija estaba en tercer grado de primaria para su edad además de que era la mejor en su curso.

Faltaban un día para llegar a Kanto siendo la causa de la demora la inestable condición climática en el trayecto que obligaba al piloto mantenerse alerta, los rayos caían por doquier además de que cada dos horas habían turbulencias pero eso no era algo que preocupara a Misty en estos momentos.

En Pueblo Paleta Delia en compañía de Mr. Mime volvían de las compras sin dejar de pensar quién sería la nueva novia de Ash, a Delia le preocupaba las acciones de su hijo ya que esta sería su segunda relación después de 7 años y lo otro que volvería a ver a su hijo, de todas formas ellos se mantuvieron en contacto.

« Ash Ketchum, ¿Habrás seguido los consejos de Misty? Solo espero que la nueva chica con quién estás no pase por lo mismo, ojalá estés más maduro y hallas reflexionado mucho sobre tus actos, ahora lo otro que me preocupa es que Serena ataque de nuevo y es muy probable que eso ocurra aunque haya estado ocupada en sus asuntos como reina de Kalos» pensaba Delia.

En Ciudad Celeste las hermanas sensacionales preparaban una sorpresa para su hermana menor, arreglando el gimnasio con rosas de diversos colores dándole al gimnasio un toque más marino, además de llamar a Delia para ver sí podía ayudar a darle una sorpresa a Misty lo cual ella estuvo de acuerdo mientras lloraba de emoción al saber que ella volvía tras estos largos años.

El profesor Oak también se enteró y decide regalarle un huevo extraño que apareció en el fondo de un lago en el nuevo mundo hace 4 años teniendo características de pokémon tipo agua mientras esperaba por ella él lo estudiaba sin obtener resultados concretos. Delia aseaba como nunca su casa preocupada ahora porque ella quería ver a su hijo, como sea ella debía dejar todo listo para la llegada de Misty.

Ya en Ciudad Romantis Ash & Ariadna preparaban las maletas para viajar a Kanto en donde el joven presentaría su novia a su madre la cual no podía estar más nerviosa por temor a que fuera rechazada por la madre de éste. Ash le dice unas reconfortantes palabras a ella y que no debía preocuparse pues su madre era muy cariñosa sin embargo él pensaba en como ella lo recibiría después de mucho tiempo. Entre tanto revuelta Ariadna encuentra una fotografía en donde sale junto con Brock & Misty y otra con todos sus pokémon.

— Eh Ash, ¿Ellos son amigos tuyos? — preguntó la chica.

Ash se queda unos segundos contemplando la imagen recordando el día que se conocieron y las cientos de aventuras que tuvieron como grupo hasta el día que los perdió por su estupidez — Sí, fueron los mejores amigos que pude tener…

Luego Ash siguió ordenando la maleta, Ariadna lo miraba dándose cuenta de que algo ocurrió entre ellos y que por el momento era mejor no entrometerse. Al día siguiente ambos fueron a cenar a un restaurant en donde ambos tenían cosas que decirse aunque esta vez fueron a uno no muy concurrido pero de calidad.

En el aeropuerto de Kanto, Misty y su hija por fin llegan bajando muertas de cansancio, en eso aparece Daisy y las chicas en su lujoso vehículo. Al verlas bien Misty se olvida del cansancio y saluda a sus hermanas muy emocionadas. Lily observa a una pequeña junto a su hermana menor y pregunta quién era esa niña.

— Misty, ¿quién es esa niña que está ahí? — dijo la mujer.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto aún no se las presento — Misty le hace un gesto a su pequeña y dice — Hermanas, ella es Celeste mi hija, Celeste ellas son mis hermanas…

Las tres quedan atónitas tras saber que eran tías, entonces la pequeña saca el habla,

— Me llamo Celeste, es un placer — haciendo un gesto para saludar.

Daisy sonríe diciendo — Que niña más educada, ojalá no hayas heredado el mal genio de nuestra hermana jaja.

— ¡Daisy! — se quejó aunque luego cambió su enfado a una cálida sonrisa para luego ir rumbo hacia el gimnasio. Antes de irse le dijeron a Tracey que tuviera todo preparado, rato después Misty se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba a lo que Violet le dice que él recibió un llamado del profesor Oak.

Todo estaba listo para la llegada de Misty, antiguas amigas y rivales que hizo mientras lideraba el gimnasio. Al llegar siente el ambiente un tanto extraño lo cual Celeste se percató de inmediato, llegan a la puerta del Gimnasio la abre y…

— ¡Sorpresa! — gritaron todos los asistentes.

Misty se cubre la cara emocionada por el recibimiento de todos pero las dos visitas más importantes fueron la de Delia, quién emocionada conoce a su nieta y Brock con quién ni siquiera había mantenido contacto pero aun así mantenían su amistad intacta. La fiesta fue increíble y al finalizar la noche quedaron los más cercanos a excepción de Delia quién se llevó a su nieta a su casa para que durmiera ya que aún había cosas que hablar. El profesor Oak le regaló el huevo además de contarle la historia de cómo lo obtuvo luego se acercó Brock para conversar.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Misty—saludaba Brock, el de siempre y no el serio de ahora contemplando el cielo nocturno de Pueblo Paleta— ¿Has podido pensar las cosas? Sinceramente me sorprende esa decisión de volver a hablar con él.

Suspira por unos segundos para responder— No creas que me agrada la idea, solamente hago esto por mi hija a pesar de haberle dicho que él había muerto…

— ¿Le dijiste eso? — sorprendido por las declaraciones de su amiga.

— Pero ella es inteligente, se dio cuenta que mentía y me insistía mucho…por ese lado me sentía orgullosa de ella pero por otro lado mal por haberle dicho esa mentira, sin embargo no me odiaba, entiende por qué lo hacía, por eso y por ella estoy aquí.

— Es increíble que ella sea hija de Ash, ojalá haya madurado.

Después de aquello cambiaron de tema y luego despedirse para ir a descansar del agitado día, las hermanas totalmente borrachas se van a sus cuartos cantando.

Al siguiente día Delia y Celeste desayunaban animadamente hasta que la pequeña dijo algo que la puso un poco nerviosa.

— Abuela, ¿Cómo era mi padre? — mientras hurgueteaba el refrigerador buscando algo que comer, algo que había heredado de su padre a lo que Delia se dio cuenta esbozando una sonrisa.

— Tú padre es un poco atarantado pero positivo que aprecia mucho a los pokémon, es muy seguro de sí mismo y en las derrotas sus amigos saben levantarle el ánimo.

— Ya veo, mi madre me ha dicho que es muy fuerte y algo testarudo, aun así no entiendo cómo es que no ha ganado una Liga Regional — un poco decepcionada pero alegre a la vez ya que le importaba más ver a su padre aunque fuera un perdedor en ese sentido.

En eso aparece Misty algo ojerosa pero animada quien abraza a su hija preguntando como había amanecido, luego saluda a Delia en donde comienza a relatarle las cosas que sucedieron después de irse de Kanto.

_La tristeza asolaba a Misty viendo el horizonte sin mirar atrás ya que esa sería su consigna, Ash quedaba atrás al igual que todo sus recuerdos o al menos eso es lo que pretendía. Llegó a la Región de Hojas Doradas para luego trasladarse en lo que parecía un carruaje feudal lo que sorprende mucho a Misty que quedaría mucho más encantada con el paisaje y las casas al estilo feudal, llegó al terreno que había comprado en una subasta sin imaginarse lo hermoso que era aunque estaba algo sucio. Es recibida por el alcalde del pueblo quién le explica que esta región es única por su estilo de vida e interacción humana-pokémon, también le dice que es la región más segura del mundo, lo único moderno que estaba permitido era la tecnología agrícola, el área salud, la vestimenta y algunos ferris. Este lugar estaba incomunicado con el resto del mundo viviendo únicamente por el trabajo de la tierra, el dinero no existía y el trueque era lo habitual. A pesar de todo aquello Misty se sintió contenta con el lugar ya que no tendría que lidiar con la tecnología además de no saber de Ash, empero tampoco podría comunicarse con Delia o con sus hermanas. Pasaron algunos días hasta que empezó a sentir náuseas y mareos, entonces el frío la estremece y decide ir a ver un médico. Lo que sospechaba se convertía en realidad; Misty estaba embarazada. Ella no podía entender la situación pero aquello le alegro mucho aunque tuviera que ser una madre soltera. _

_Pasaron los nueve meses y dio a luz a través de parto normal en donde una partera recibió a su hija, ella decidió llamarle Celeste. A los dos años ella ya sabía leer algunas palabras, cumplió los tres en donde ella leía libros de más de 700 páginas, indudablemente era una pequeña genio lo cual hacia más feliz a su madre. Al cumplir los cuatro ella comenzó a preguntar dónde estaba su padre a lo que Misty le dice que murió antes que ella naciera. Un día en que ella aseaba encontró unas fotos donde salía junto a él poniéndola triste y nostálgica, entonces decide quemarlas. Ya cuando Celeste cumplió seis años ella deseo poder conocer a su padre ya que presentía que su madre le había mentido, Misty muy apenada le concede el deseo prometiéndole a su hija que lo iría a ver, antes de eso llama a Tracey para hablar contándole los detalles._

— Después de eso tomamos un avión que llegaba cada seis meses a la Región de Hojas Doradas — Finalizó su relato Misty.

— Ya veo, me alegra que no hayas sufrido mucho y que región más interesante, espero poder conocerla algún día— esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Celeste en tanto jugaba con Mr. Mime en el patio trasero además de asombrarse por el hermoso paisaje además de ver objetos que nunca había visto en su corta vida.

Luego Delia se pone seria mirando a Misty — Misty, hay algo que debo decirte…

Volviendo al restaurante Ash apretaba los puños ya que sabía que esto sería difícil para la chica y luego comienza a contarle.

_Hace siete años atrás justo después de ganar la Liga de Kalos, Ash se había vuelto muy famoso en donde recibió cientos de cartas y obsequios de admiradoras, Serena tras convertirse en Reina de Kalos decidió armarse de valor y declararse a Ash. Tras aquello se dieron un apasionado beso en el árbol de las promesas y regalos. Pasaron un par de meses y una noche Ash le propuso a Serena hacer el amor a lo que ella se sonrojó y dudo, pero es persuadida por su pareja y la lanza a la cama mientras se desnudaba, luego él la desabrochaba besando sus pechos mientras Serena le agarraba la entrepierna masajeándola para luego penetrarla hasta que quedaron cansados. Al día siguiente Ash tenía más ganas de hacerlo pero Serena le dijo que cada dos meses lo iban a pasar bien ya que aún no se sentía segura. Una semana más tarde Ash por alguna razón quería tener sexo y lo que dijo Serena lo torturaba hasta que se encontró con Cynthia quién hace mucho tiempo le tenía ganas._

_Llegan hasta su lujosa mansión entonces Cynthia le revela sus verdaderas intenciones comenzando a desnudarse y dejando al descubierto sus enormes pechos y le dice que se los acaricia, que bese y ponga su rostro en ellos, que ella le enseñaría el verdadero placer de la vida, Ash intenta contenerse pero la campeona de Sinnoh se agacha y comienza a masajearle suevamente y así estuvieron ese día. Desde entonces todos los días se juntaba al punto que Ash se había vuelto experto. Cierto día Cynthia no estaba pero fue a un lugar de dudosa reputación en donde se acostó con varias tipas a la vez quiénes le hacían gratis los servicios por ser el campeón de Kalos. Desde su encuentro con la campeona Ash se había convertido en un mujeriego aprovechando su estatus se tiraba a cualquier chica que a él le pareciera sexy e incluso se tiraba a mujeres casadas que no se resistían a sus encantos. Un día fue descubierto por Serena causando una enorme tristeza interna y siendo aquel día en que la dulce chica enloquecería, Ash llega a su hogar y encuentra a Serena vestida de enfermera comenzando a seducirlo mientras le susurraba que ella le haría el amor cuando quisiera siempre y cuando no la dejase por otro. Aún con eso Ash la engañaba metiéndose con May e Iris hasta que decide volver a Kanto._

_Finalmente llega y tan sólo para tirarse a Misty, luego de algunos incidentes termina su relación con Serena y empieza una nueva relación con Misty creyendo que nada pasaría desde aquel momento y que ella no debía de enterarse de su pasado hasta que unas fotos quebraron definitivamente la relación de Ash & Misty._

— Y desde la despedida que no nos hemos vuelto a ver, exactamente siete años sin verla…—terminando de contar su historia.

Ariadna queda tan impactada que llora y le dice a Ash que es un cerdo de mierda para luego abofetearlo e irse corriendo del lugar, el joven está profundamente dolido con la cabeza gacha. Pasados unas horas Ash decide ir en busca de Ariadna quién se encontraba en el famoso árbol llorando

— Ariadna, siento mucho lo que acabas de oír pero debía decírtelo…

— Ya no importa…hay algo que también debo decirte y es tan horrible como lo que tú hiciste…yo trabaje en una banda criminal llamada Equipo Galaxia en donde experimentamos con pokémon, yo me siento una…

Ash la interrumpe y le dice que lo suyo fue más horrible porque jugó con los sentimientos de varias mujeres y era algo más degradante, entonces le dice que su relación debe llegar hasta aquí y que lamenta que ella haya tenido la desgracia de conocer a un imbécil como él, empero, Ariadna le dice que ella lo amaba de verdad y aunque haya hecho eso ella trataría de perdonarlo aunque tardase, Ash le pregunta sí está segura a lo cual ella afirma que el pasado aunque no se olvide hay que dejarlo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida entonces Ash llora emocionado y besa a su novia juramentándose que no le haría vivir el infierno que Misty vivió con él.

A unos metros de allí Serena se encontraba espiándolos con un binocular sonriendo maliciosamente murmurando que se vengaría de Ash humillando a su novia de la peor forma posible.

En Pueblo Paleta Misty se tomaba una ducha mientras pensaba que ocurriría entre el encuentro de Celeste y su padre Ash Ketchum temiendo que su hija descubriera el horrendo pasado de su padre. Misty se sumergía en un baño de burbujas tratando de relajarse mientras Celeste veía televisión junto con Delia.

« Que será de ti Ash Ketchum, espero que en estos siete años hayas madurado y reflexionado sobre tus errores, aunque me hiciste mucho daño yo aún no dejo de pensar en ti, pensar que conocerás a nuestra hija. Sí tienes una novia espero que no pase por el mismo infierno que yo» Pensaba mientras levantaba el brazo derecho apoyando su palma en el corazón colocándose roja.

— Nuestros caminos se separaron hace siete largos años, el daño que me hiciste fue demasiado aun así…Te sigo amando, Ash Ketchum.

Continuara…

**AGRADECER POR LEER Y COMENTAR: **

**-Naturo Jusomaqui**

**-MrsCarmin**

**Gracias a los que leen y/o siguen este fic**


End file.
